la chaise
by Ariane
Summary: Pour faire peur aux petits malins universitaires, une chaise est placée derrière chacun lors des oraux. Sur qui l'étau du piège de la chaise se refermera t'il?


Par une belle fin de matinée de Juin, le soleil irradiait doucement de ses doux rayons chauds la salle académique de l'école d'ingénieur de Central King Academy. Autant l'air était frais et respirable au dehors, autant la tension était palpable à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Tous les élèves de la promotion de 2012 étaient réunis, en tenue de remise des prix, pour la distribution des diplômes et surtout pour savoir qui serait le Major de la promo, bien que le titre était déjà presque désigné à l'avance dès le début de l'année académique.

On pouvait entendre des tas de chuchotements. Tous les sujets de conversations y passaient, entre les différents examens passés, ou bien, sur les professeurs afin de savoir qui était le plus gentil ou encore le plus mignon. les délibérations prenaient comme toujours plus de temps que prévu ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait débat sur certains élèves qui sortiraient peut être le sourire aux lèvres et le diplôme en main, ou bien la mine triste de devoir repasser en septembre les examens ayant posés certains problèmes.

11h45, le corps professoral fit son apparition alors que les élèves se mettaient debout en signe de salut vis-à-vis de leurs enseignants qui les avaient suivis durant ces cinq années, leur confiant leur savoir afin de faire d'eux, les futurs ingénieurs de demain. Toutes les filles commencèrent à jacasser ou à tomber en pamoison à l'apparition du professeur Roy James Mustang. Non seulement il s'agissait de l'enseignant le plus jeune de toute la faculté mais aussi celui qui était bardé du plus de diplômes. Génie avant l'heure, il avait en plus de son titre d'ingénieur chimiste, un doctorat de physique avec une spécialisation en physique quantique. Mais ce n'était pas pour ces raisons que les jeunes demoiselles étaient en admiration devant cet homme, loin de là.  
Le professeur Mustang pouvait être qualifié comme le symbole du canon de la beauté masculine. Grand ,32 ans, la silhouette fine et musclée, les cheveux noirs dans un effet coiffé/décoiffé toujours parfait, des yeux d'un sombre vous transperçant jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme, une peau très claire, diaphane même ainsi qu'un sourire unique, voila les armes qui faisaient craquer toutes les filles du campus. Et évidemment en ce jour de remise de diplômes, le tombeur était habillé d'un complet gris avec un gilet assortit, une chemise blanche joliment rehaussée d'une lavallière noire. Bref le gendre parfait pour toute mère désirant marier sa fille à un homme unique.

Et pendant que les filles et le corps professoral féminin bavaient devant cette apparition divine, Edward Elric, le futur major de sa promo lui regardait les bécasses glousser comme de poules devant le professeur Mustang et se disaient que sérieusement, il y avait bien d'autres sujets plus important comme le discours qu'il allait prononcer ou bien encore le travail qu'ils allaient pouvoir réaliser grâces aux études entreprises 5 ans auparavant. Edward Elric était sans conteste un génie lui aussi, mais contrairement à son ainé qui savait très bien ce qu'il avait comme charme et comment l'utiliser, Ed, comme ses amis l'appelaient, préférait passer son temps dans les bouquins plutôt que fréquenter les filles.  
Pourtant il n'avait rien à envier au charmeur de l'université. 21 ans, Cheveux longs blonds et soyeux attachés en queue de cheval ou bien tressés avec quelques mèches retombant son visage plus juvénile, une peau légèrement halée, un corps svelte et un peu androgyne mais surtout ce qui faisait rêver, c'était ces yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur très rare, ambrée avec quelques reflets d'or selon les rayons du soleil, sans oublier un sourire omniprésent et une bonne humeur presque inébranlable sauf lorsque le sujet de sa taille était abordé. Oui Edward Elric n'aimait pas avouer que la toise de la visite médicale indiquait 1m68 ce qui lui laissait toujours un vague goût amer de ne jamais atteindre le mètre 70 puisque sa croissance était finie à son âge. Déjà qu'il avait du mal de faire passer la pilule d'être un surdoué et d'avoir sauté deux classes dans son parcours scolaire inférieur, sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas. Que du contraire, il se mettait en rogne dès qu'on osait aborder le sujet. Mis à part cela, on aurait pu le comparer aux anges des tableaux de Botticelli, tellement sa beauté était pure même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

Le directeur de l'école prit le temps de faire taire toute l'assistance et d'appeler le major de 2012 pour le discours traditionnel de fin d'année. Sans appel, ce fut Edward qui rafla le prix malgré un examen qui s'avéra être des plus compliqué. Lui qui n'avait fait aucune fausse note lors de tous ses oraux de fin d'année, il eut droit lors de son dernier oral, ce que tous les étudiants redoutent : le piège de la chaise.

**Flash back**  
**  
**  
Dans toutes les universités, pendant la première année académique, les professeurs ont une habitude pour montrer qui est le maitre des lieux dans les salles de cours ou pendant les examens, c'est d'utiliser ce qu'ils appellent le piège de la chaise. Lors des oraux, derrière chaque tableau, se trouve une simple chaise scolaire, les étudiants s'en servent parfois pour y déposer leur fiche de question ou bien une craie de couleur mais ce n'est pas son utilité première. Bon nombre d'universitaires brossant les cours, faisant les marioles pendant l'année ou encore ayant des difficultés de répondre aux questions posées avaient une chance de 99% de retrouver leur professeur assit juste derrière eux. Et là, cela prenait vraiment toute ses proportions de piège car un étau se refermait sur le jeune homme ou la jeune fille qui allait devoir subir un interrogatoire plus que musclé et ce sur TOUT le cours dispensé et non sur les simples questions tirée au sort de façon disparate sur la matière donnée ex-cathedra.

Ayant souvent eu affaire a des têtes brulées ou des élèves se moquant ouvertement de lui vis-à-vis de son jeune âge, le professeur Mustang usait et abusait de cette méthode pour clouer le bec des étudiants dissipés. C'était sa façon à lui de se faire respecter et cela fonctionnait assez bien car il avait la réputation de toujours avoir le dernier mot dans le piège de la chaise, ce qui faisait d'office baisser terriblement la cote donnée pour l'examen. Il voulait simplement être juste et ce coté sévère donnait encore plus d'ampleur à son charme ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

OoOoO

La dernière épreuve de la section chimie était justement celui du jeune professeur. Et c'était loin d'être le plus facile car il s'agissait de celui de caractérisation des techniques d'analyses et des lois physiques qui en résultaient, donc en deux mots : le cours de chimie physique. Hors ce matin là Edward était à des lieues de sa forme habituelle pour passer ses épreuves. Son frère Alphonse fêtait lui sa fin des examens ayant fini un jour plutôt car il était dans une année inférieure à son frère. Al n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'inviter sa petite amie May ainsi que quelques amis de classe pour faire une sorte de fiesta improvisée au beau milieu du salon et ce jusque minuit passé. L'ainé Elric avait eu beau s'enfermer dans sa chambre et calfeutrer les trous et ouvertures de son antre d'étude par des essuies de bains, il n'en pouvait plus des bavardages. Impossible pour lui de refaire ses démonstrations sur les lois de l'optique et de leur utilisation dans les dosages chimiques. Alors c'est dans un état de fatigue déplorable après une nuit blanche, qu'il se présenta pour tirer au sort sa question d'examen.

A croire que la terre entière lui en voulait car forcément le seul chapitre qu'il n'avait pas étudié correctement fût justement celui indiqué sur la petite fiche jaune qu'il avait tiré parmi plus de 50 questions. _Pas la peine de m'en faire, je suis un petit génie, je vais quand même trouver de quoi remplir mon tableau_ pensait Edward alors qu'un souffle se fit sentir dans son cou. Une douce odeur sucrée et chaude de café et de cannelle lui parvint à ses narines tandis que le professeur juste à quelques millimètres de son oreille lui demanda :

« Tout va bien monsieur Elric ? Vous avez bien compris la question que je vous ai demandée sur la loi de Beer Lambert ? Car vous avez l'air plutôt tendu ».

Oh ca oui il y avait de quoi être tendu. Si Edward n'avait pas de petite amie c'était par choix et non pour une autre raison de timidité ou d'étude maladive. Ed n'était pas attiré par les femmes, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Pour ce génie cela ne le tracassait pas puisqu'il s'imaginait travailler seul presque 24h sur 24, ne prenant que des temps de pause pour les besoins de son corps : dormir, manger et les obligations du système digestif. Alors oui, cela lui arrivait de se retourner pour mater un beau jeune homme mais il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas. Et comme toutes les femmes, il ne pouvait pas nier que son enseignant était beau à en mourir. Le blond avait le béguin mais ne se l'avouait pas car pour lui seules ses études comptaient vraiment. Mais comme dirait la prof de biochimie, les hormones sont là et bien présentes pour se rappeler à vous à tout moment, y compris pendant les plus délicats comme celui-là.

« Oui..oui j'ai..compris » balbutia le blond alors qu'il prenait la craie que lui tendait Roy. Les doigts du jeune homme prirent feu sous le toucher de la main de l'ainé et une légère rougeur s'insinua sur les joues du cadet.

« Dépêchez vous donc de remplir cette dernière formalité alors et j'aurai enfin le plaisir de vous compter parmi mes collègues » murmura le noiraud à l'oreille d'Edward qui commença à défaillir car son professeur se tenait si proche de lui, une main sur le tableau noir et sa bouche si près, trop près que ce fut le trou noir pour le petit génie.

Rien, nada, le cerveau d'Edward était en mode pause et refusait de lui délivrer les informations nécessaires à la réussite de cet examen. Fini le poste de premier de promotion et bonjour la seconde session. Voila les pensées noires qui captivaient le jeune homme, sa vie en tant que raté pour une simple quoi ? Attirance ? Non, il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi.

OoOoO

Ecrivant les bribes que son esprit voulait bien lui communiquer, le futur ingénieur espérait retomber sur ses pattes et retrouver comment faire les démonstrations qui lui faisaient défaut, malheureusement, l'équation de départ incomplète rendait cette situation impossible. Evidemment, les autres élèves se succédaient pour passer les épreuves et l'heure tournait, beaucoup trop vite pour Edward et beaucoup trop longuement pour Mustang. Ce dernier décida de pousser le jeune blond jusque dans ces dernières limites car il connaissait les capacités du jeune homme. Il prit donc place sur la chaise juste derrière Edward et toussota pour bien faire comprendre au jeune homme que le piège venait de se refermer sur lui bien que dans l'idée de Mustang, c'était surtout pour voir jusqu'où son élève serait capable d'expliquer ses connaissances et peut être d'avoir le dernier mot lui permettant la réussite de son examen.

Seuls dans la salle de classe, Edward se retourna vers le brun et attendit le florilège de questions auxquelles il allait devoir répondre. Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de pratique en spectateur bien sûr et se demandait comment il allait arriver de 1 : à garder son calme devant la beauté du professeur, de 2 : retrouver ses esprits et formuler correctement les réponses a ses questions et de 3 à clouer le bec de son professeur afin d'avoir une mention excellent.

« Puisque votre question portait sur la loi de Beer Lambert, nous allons commencer sur la partie optique avec les théories de diffraction, réflexion et autres Monsieur Elric, mais vous allez m'exposer le tout oralement sans prendre de note puisque nous sommes seuls »

Edward s'approcha de son professeur et commença à exposer les théories mais fut vite perturbé par les sourires taquin du professeur de chimie. _Il me cherche ou quoi ce bâtard avec ses sourire so-sexy. Ed reprend toi, tu dois réussir,_ pensait il alors que le professeur le regardait droit dans les yeux. A ce moment précis, un rayon de soleil vint caresser les orbes sombres de l'ainé. La température était montée de quelques degrés et l'élève complètement désorienté tenta le tout pour le tout.

Il s'approcha du visage de Mustang tout en lui expliquant le pourquoi de la réverbération de la couleur de ses yeux, de la façon dont les ondes étaient captées par le noir intense pour ensuite révéler cette couleur lui donnant plus de force et d'intensité. Il ne put s'empêcher de joindre le geste à la parole et tout en caressant le visage du noiraud, il dispensait toutes ses connaissances en se rendant compte que tout était lié. Tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant ces cinq années n'était qu'un et que ce Un était toute la réalité du monde.

S'asseyant à califourchon sur les genoux de son professeur, Ed lui frôla du bout des doigts ses lèvres si tentatrices et alors que la température de leurs corps augmentait, le jeune homme changeait de matière comme si de rien n'était pour expliquer les différents phénomènes du désir. Biochimie, physique, mécanique, thermodynamique, tout ce qu'Edward avait appris en cinq ans s'imbriquait dans son discours d'une façon si simple qu'il avait réussi à faire de mustang tout ce qu'il voulait. Le professeur buvait les paroles du jeune homme et ne savait plus quoi dire devant ce bel apollon, alors il décida de mettre fin à l'examen en murmurant à l'oreille du blond « félicitation Edward » d'une voix sensuelle puis il l'embrassa avec fougue et délice.

Le jeune homme ne demandait pas son reste d'un point de vue passion. Il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue tentatrice de son professeur qui commença doucement un ballet avec la sienne. Les deux hommes avaient le rouge aux joues mais il s'en fichaient complètement, la seule chose qui existait entre les deux c'était le désir pour l'autre. Toute l'année, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour son élève se fichant des filles qui l'invitaient à sortir alors maintenant qu'Edward se donnait à lui, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

« Professeur, je ne vous l'avais jamais dit mais combien de fois n'ai-je pas rêvé de ce moment. J'étais perdu devant ce tableau parce que vous étiez si proche de moi, avec votre voix si tentatrice, je n'en reviens pas que vous ressentiez la même chose pour moi » murmurait Ed tout en se collant au torse de l'enseignant qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Deux années que je refuse tout rendez vous galant car je désire te mettre dans mon lit, si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est » répondit Roy en dénouant le catogan de son amant pour laisser ses cheveux retomber et profitant d'un baiser à pleine bouche, il passa allègrement la main dans cette chevelure si douce qui s'offrait à lui.  
Edward lui profitait de sa position dominante pour défaire la chemise de son enseignant et lui enlever, parsemant son torse de baisers plus qu'enflammés. Arrivé à l'intimité de ce dernier, il ne se fit pas prier pour le couvrir de longues caresses aussi brulantes que le soleil, d'abord avec les mains, ensuite avec la langue.

« Ed..Mmmmmhh » marmonnait Roy qui profitait des caresses très intenses de son jeune prodigue. Il faut dire que le plus jeune savait y faire, des petits coups de langue bien placés suivi de longues caresses buccales firent venir Roy dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme en profita pour retrouver les lèvres du noiraud et partager un baiser plus que coquin ou se mélangeait le fruit du désir de Mustang avec la salive d'Edward.

« Laisse-moi... te déshabiller » et Edward l'y aida se débarrassant de ses vêtements en quelques secondes.  
Roy put admirer la beauté du jeune homme, ses courbes si lisses, sa peau si douce et surtout y gouter par des baisers et des suçons.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée et n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la pièce et pourtant, les deux hommes allaient faire l'amour, lentement et profiter de ce moment aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Les baisers se multiplièrent et Mustang voulu montrer à son jeune amant l'étendue de ses talents en lui prodiguant des caresses très intimes qui mirent le jeune homme en extase.

« Professeur...Mustang..Je viens » fit le jeune blond en se libérant dans la main de son amant. Justement, ce dernier en profita pour s'introduire doucement en lui et chercher le point du plaisir masculin qu'il trouva rapidement. L'intrusion un peu douloureuse au début, se fit douce et passionnée par la suite, Ed en voulait plus et se tournant dos à Roy, il s'empala sur la virilité de l'enseignant. La pièce n'était plus que cris d'amour et cris d'extase.

OoOoO  
Sur cette chaise qui était le symbole du malheur de certains, Ils firent l'amour tendrement et avec douceur car pour Edward c'était sa toute première fois. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul endroit de la classe qu'ils testèrent car le bureau y passa ainsi que le confortable fauteuil de cuir noir dans lequel Roy préparait ses leçons et dispensait ses cours quand il n'avait pas envie de le faire debout. Edward poussa un waouh après la jouissance et ne put que murmurer qu'entre lui et son professeur existait une alchimie que même les grandes théories ne pouvaient expliquer.

Les deux amants durent se quitter à contrecœur quand ils entendirent la femme de charge arriver et savaient qu'ils se reverraient le surlendemain lors de la remise des diplômes. Attrapant leurs vêtements éparses, ils s'habillèrent à la hâte et prirent chacun une direction opposée alors que le cœur leur disait de faire marche arrière. Mustang savait qu'il devait faire attention pour le jeune blond, car ce genre de relation pouvait nuire à la gradation du cadet. Il ne voulait pas mettre la carrière de ce jeune homme si prometteur en danger même s'il en était follement amoureux. Il lui restait une solution qu'il testerait le jour de la remise des diplômes.

**Fin flash back**  
**  
**  
Tout le monde prit la peine d'applaudir le major qui avait fait son discours en parlant des joies et des difficultés du parcours d'un étudiant, de la fierté de porter le titre qu'ils allaient recevoir et que chaque effort fourni, quelque soit le résultat serait toujours le bourgeon d'un fruit qui arriverait à maturité le moment venu, de manière à encourager les élèves qui ne seraient pas diplômés en première session sans trop les démoraliser.  
Le directeur de l'école Monsieur Bradley ne put qu'applaudir Edward et chaque personne ayant réussi fut appelée à venir chercher le précieux sésame qu'ils avaient mis cinq ans voire plus pour certain à l'obtenir.

La cérémonie s'était terminée et ce fut évidemment le moment pour les parents d'embrasser et de féliciter leurs enfants. Edward n'y coupa pas même si son père restait très fier et ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Il y était habitué de toute façon, mais sa mère et son frère lui tombèrent dans les bras le câlinant à tout va.

Une toux se fit entendre derrière eux. Une tonalité bien particulière qu'Edward reconnu de suite. Il se retourna en même temps que ses parents et Roy lui serra la main tout en lui glissant un petit mot dedans très discrètement.

« Votre fils est un véritable petit génie, j'espère qu'il va donner son CV à l'école, nous avons besoin d'assistants comme lui et s'il est intéressé, je cherche un assistant dans le domaine de la chimie minérale et organique pour m'assister sur mes recherches pour les biodiesels et autres essences du futur » .

« J'en serai honoré, je vous apporte les documents lundi si vous le voulez » répondit Edward un sourire plus que béât sur les lèvres.

« Parfait » et le professeur se retira. Alphonse sautait de joie de savoir que son chère 'grand frère' allait rester dans l'école mais Ed s'excusa un moment pour aller lire le fameux billet qu'il avait reçu du noiraud.

[ _Edward, j'ai été heureux de t'avoir comme élève pendant ces dernières années et je serai encore plus heureux si maintenant que nous sommes collègues, tu acceptes d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi. Je suis tombé sous ton charme depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant et j'espère pouvoir à nouveau gouter à la douceur de ta peau._  
_Avec toute ma tendresse_  
_Je t'aime Ed._  
_Roy__ ]_  
_  
_  
Le blond, voyant l'auteur de cet écrit discuter avec d'autres élèves dans la foule, se dirigea vers lui et devant tout un parterre de gens médusés, il sauta au cou de Mustang pour l'embrasser avec une douceur extrême et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui transmettre.

« Je t'aime aussi » lui murmura Edward au creux de l'oreille, ce qui fit rougir l'enseignant et brisa le cœur de toutes les jolies filles qui espéraient un jour sortir avec le charmant professeur.

Décidément, la vie ne serait jamais ordinaire à Central King Academy, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, surtout pas avec l'engagement d'un petit génie blond prénommé Edward Elric au service de chimie que dirigeait Roy James Mustang. Dans le service, quand ils sont seuls, il ne vaut mieux pas entrer car les cris fusent soit de taquineries sur la petite taille d'Edward, soit d'amour car l'amour à ses raisons que le cœur ne peut pas connaître.

*******  
END

Merci à vous pour vos reviews que j'espère nombreuse

Ariane


End file.
